Ambush! Get Rukia Kuchki!
Hello Everyone! I hope you're excited to read the second chapter of my fanfic, Kasumi, The Soul Reaper! And, more action begins! I hope you like it! Ambush! Get Rukia Kuchki! In The Unknown Place: Kasumi: *wakes up, gets washed and leaves* Kasumi was taking a nap before she goes to The World of The Living to get Rukia Kuchki. Outside The Unknown Place: ???: It's about time, Captain. Kasumi: Yeah....I was just taking a nap, you should try it, Sakura. Sakura: No thanks, I'm already full with energy. Kasumi: Whatever you say... After that, the 2 girls teleported in The World of The Living. Kasumi: *looks around* It's already night..... Sakura: *looks down* And we're on top of a street-light! *is about to fall* Kasumi: *holds Sakura's hand* Hmm....She's heading that way. *points right* Sakura: Can you atleast pull me back up? Kasumi; Oh sure. *drops Sakura, jumps down and walks away* Sakura: Ouch! *gets up* Thank you. Kasumi: My pleasure. Sakura: *catches up to Kasumi* Hey! Wait up! Kasumi: Sure. *disappears* Rukia was running. Just running. But then, someone caught her. Kasumi: *uses her flashstep to appear in front of her* No, no, no. Rukia: *stops* Heh! K-Kasumi? Kasumi: It's been a long time, Rukia. So how about stoping this nonsense here and now? I know you're hiding. Rukia: I'm not hiding anything. And if you think you can take me that easily, don't. Kasumi: I wouldn't so sure about that. *snaps her fingers* Sakura: *appears behind Rukia* Rukia: S-Sakura? Sakura: Heh. No more running. Kasumi: *takes out her sword* Now, now. Lets put a end to this. *raises her sword* Strike, Rikanna! *hits Rukia* Rukia: *gets hit* Suddenly, Kasumi senses a powerful amount of spiritual energy behind her. Then, she turns around to see a orange-haired boy wearing a Soul Reaper uniform. Kasumi: Who are you? ???: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Kasumi: Ok, Ichigo, can you step a side and let me finish our business? Ichigo: No. You give Rukia back. Kasumi: *laughs* Heh. No. What if I say that? Huh? Ichigo: Then I'll have to force you! *is about to hit Kasumi* Rukia: *blocks it* Please Ichigo. Leave me alone..... Ichigo: Rukia....Why? Why are you doing this to yourself? Rukia: Just leave me alone...... Kasumi: Heh. May I just do this? *takes out her sword, raises it and yells* Strike, Rikana! *hits Ichigo* Ichigo: *gets hit and falls down all covered in blood* Rukia: *cries but goes with Kasumi and Sakura to the Soul Socity* At The Soul Socity: Kasumi: *throws Rukia in a prision cell* Get inside. Sakura: What's up with you, Rukia? Did you lose your mind? You gave up your powers. Rukia: *gets thrown inside the cell* No, I thought that I would give half of my powers to the human.... Kasumi: If it was half or less, you still mustn't do that! You know the rules, Rukia. And now you're just putting yourself in danger! Rukia: *looks at the floor* I know, but- Kasumi: Shut up! *slams the door closed and locks it* I don't wanna hear no more. *walks away* Sakura: *follows her* At The Unknown Place: Kasumi: What was she thinking?! *lies down on her bed* Is she crazy? Sakura: *drinks hot tea* I don't know..... Kasumi: And now we have to go there again! Sakura: *nods* But I don't think it's that bad... Kasumi: Yeah....I want to see how much it changed...... Next Time! Kasumi and her squad goes to The World of The Living. Kasumi helps Ichigo kill the hollows and the next day comes and new visitors comes! The End! The End! I hope you like it! Kasumi Soul2002 (talk) 13:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC)User:Kasumi_Soul2002